


keep me warm on a lonely night.

by houndsace



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndsace/pseuds/houndsace
Summary: belisan modern au.something ridiculously fluffy because sometimes you need to be a little self-indulgent.for a dear friend of mine.no beta we die like men.





	keep me warm on a lonely night.

No, he is not used to this.

In fact, he’s never once bothered to celebrate a day like today. Belial, especially, didn’t care for it. It was one of those holidays that fed into a capitalistic trait in his eyes, one that they amped up so stores could get their revenue and he was no exception. Paradise Lounge always got its business boosted this time of year. 

Happy couples on dates, bringing them to one of the most expensive places to splurge on a day meant to splurge, though, meant that Belial was kept busy. Paperwork, reservation confirmations, finalization for a menu, and it had taken the days before and day of to get things ready. He hadn’t ever cared so much for the holiday before.

But that was before he came into Belial’s life. It was a one time thing, he’d told himself. Take him on a date, woo him for ten minutes, charm his way into the man’s pants and yet, it had absolutely turned into something more. 

It had turned into days spent at a grocery store, buying the things he liked to eat and drink, the coffee he was fond of. 

It had turned into a well-stocked fridge in what had previously been a bachelor pad.

It had turned into a clean living room, where he often sat with Sandalphon tucked into his side, his arm on the back of the couch, watching something on the television that had never really been able to catch his attention, because he was far too focused on the man that was sitting so near, arms cross over his chest, leaning back against him as he took up the rest of the space on that couch.

It had been confusing, horrifying, and something Belial had chosen to ignore for so long. The minute he’d felt his heart skip, was the day that he’d knew well enough he was in trouble. The morning he’d woken up, with Sandalphon still there and the light hitting his pale face and tousled hair, still asleep with gentle breaths.

He was in trouble. He had been in trouble the minute he’d ever let the man step closer to him, the day that he’d invited him back to his apartment, the day that Sandalphon had actually said yes to him.

There was no reason that he should feel this way towards another being. He wasn’t built for it -wasn’t built for love or to be loved, feel anything close to it. Affection was false, something slapped on with more charm to keep customers coming, and yet, no matter what he did... 

God, had he tried pushing Sandalphon away, using that same uncouth ugly language he often did to drive others away, but the man bit back so easily, and without fail every single time. Snark falling along a tongue that wasn’t so often coated in such vitriol ( not aloud, never aloud, always in his head had Sandalphon made such comments unless the two of them had been alone ), and yet an underlying hint of amusement every time. True enough, Sandalphon had seen through his games very easily.

There was nothing that he could do to try and push him away at this point.

And so, instead, he fell freely. It was just as horrifying as he’d thought it would be, as if falling without wings, and yet, he was surprised to find Sandalphon at the bottom of the peak. There was no reason for him to be there - Belial had treated him like shit in the past, trying to push him away with unkind words, and yet, the half-amused, half-annoyed smirk, the glimmer in the other’s eye. 

He knew, he’d met the one that saw past it all. That had probably known from the beginning that the way he acted was just that - an act. That his words, though nasty as they were, were just words. That the man he had been dealing with, that Belial, was nothing but a broken man. He was too - but even Sandalphon had to admit that there was a part of Belial he needed. That rebellion, that taste of poison, that addictive little quality that made Belial so enticing, except he wanted it for himself. He didn't want others to have it - only him, and it was then he knew that maybe, just maybe, this was something they both watned and needed. 

And both Belial and Sandalphon knew, somewhere in the back of their minds, what love was now. 

Love was the way Sandalphon’s hands felt on his shoulders, when they glided up to tug into his hair whenever he said something stupid as they danced barefoot in the living room to a Blink-182 song, the barest hints of laughs against each other’s mouths. 

Love was the way that Belial moved, easily, away from him and yet unlike everyone else, had always come back. The way he’d leave for three days, to see his friends, to visit those that he hadn’t seen, to go to work, and yet he always returned back to the apartment that they both had finally started to call home. 

Love, was found in the way his body felt against him, fingers pressed gently into the small of his back when Belial pulled him close and could feel his body heat, half asleep as he pushed his nose into brown hair, breathed in something that was so very familiar now, when he thought that Sandalphon had been fast asleep. 

Love, was the day that Belial had bent down one on knee, and asked Sandalphon to stay with him, and he almost doesn’t hear the raucous noise around him when the entire lounge erupts with surprise at seeing Paradise’s Prized Playboy take a knee in front of a man he’d only known shy of three years now.

Love, was when Sandalphon had uttered yes, gentle, easy look on his face and then proceeded to tell him it had better not be some joke.

Love, was taking him home, and calling it home.


End file.
